La tragique histoire de la famille Ishtar
by backura
Summary: Découvrez ici la vérité sur Marek et son double Marik.
1. Chapter 1

**{:La tragique histoire de la famille Ishtar:}**

_Nous, les Ishtar, nous sommes une famille de gardiens qui veillent sur deux objets millénaires et sur la mémoire cachée du roi...Nous vivons éloignés de la société dans les profondeurs des souterrains. _

_L'héritier de ce clan doit se faire tatouer dans le dos le texte de la mémoire royale. _

_En dehors de ce devoir, tout contact avec le monde extérieur nous est interdit._

_C'est ainsi que Marek a hérité de ce devoir familial._

_Mais il y a cinq ans s'est déroulée une tragédie._

_L'année qui suivi la transmission du devoir familial de Marek_

-Je t'ai dit que je voulais y aller! Je vais y aller!

-Chut! Marek pas si fort!

-Pas de soucis, notre père doit dormir à cette heure...

-...

-On a tout fait en prévision de ce jour. En faisant semblant d'être malade...Je peux sortit sans que notre père s'en aperçoive!

-Mais, s'il l'apprend ça va être terrible! On brise une règle essentielle de la famille...

-ça ira! Rishido va nous arranger le coup. Pas vrai?

-Oui...

-Dis-moi? J'ai tellement envie de voir à quoi ressemble le monde extérieur...vraiment...JE T'EN SUPPLIE! Juste une fois!

-...

-Isis, je vais m'occuper du reste. Essayer d'exaucer son rêve...

-D'accord, ont sortira à l'aube. Juste deux heure, après il faudra revenir ici.

-MERCI ISIS!

Ainsi l'aube arriva et en silence Isis et Marek gravirent l'escalier les menant vers l'extérieur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, le soleil pénétra dans l'obscurité et rayonna sur le visage de Marek, celui-ci venait a peine de rencontrer la lumière du soleil pour la première fois.

Les deux enfants partirent en directions de la ville. Toutes les maisons étaient en terre cuites, les habitants se promener dans les rues et faisaient le marcher.

-C'est incroyable...C'est donc ça la ville? S'émerveilla le jeune garçon. Il y a des gens partout...

-Marek, attention a ton dos, il ne faut pas que les gens voient ton tatouage.

-Oui...Dit si ont allait là-bas? Il se passe pleins de choses!

-Marek! Tu ne dois pas toucher aux objets de ce monde.

-Je le sais!

Alors qu'il courait dans tout les sens pour découvrir la moindre chose, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait un livre parterre et le ramassa. Une image attira son attention. C'était la photo d'un homme assit sur une moto.

-Dit moi, Isis, c'est quoi ça? La machine qu'utilise le monsieur?

-C'est une moto. Ça roule avec de l'essence.

-Une moto? Ça a l'air rapide. Terrible... Dit moi...Même si je dois continuer à vivre, je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de chevaucher un tel engin pour découvrir les grands espaces...

-...Marek...Il est temps d'y aller...

-Hein?! Déjà?! Mais...!

-Il faut rentrer, tu m'as promis!

-J'ai compris...Bon je vais prendre l'image de la moto.

-Fais attention que papa ne la découvre pas!

Lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent a partir, un homme habiller de blanc et portant une grosse clef a son cou les arrêta.

-L'âme du pharaon ne vas pas tarder à ressusciter... Vous, les gardiens des tombes...Le destin qui s'ouvre à vous...Une tragédie familiale qui vous séparera par le sang...Ceci est la volonté du pharaon.

Puis l'homme disparut.

-Tu as vus Isis, sa clef autour du cou ressemblait a la hache et au torque millénaire...

-Marek! Je t'interdit de parler de cela dans ce monde! Tu dois tout oublier, tout ce que tu as vus aujourd'hui, et cet homme!

-D-D'accord...

Les deux enfants retournèrent a l'entrée de leur souterrain.

-Marek, suis moi.

-Attend, juste un peu!

Il regarda une dernière fois le soleil, rêvant de ce qu'il pourrait faire au volant de cette moto puis se força à retourner à l'entrée. C'est la que sa sœur se rendit compte trop tard qu'il y avait un système de sécurité. Elle se mit alors a courir le plus vite possible a la recherche de Rishido qui devait surement être en train de se faire punir par leur père.

C'est a ce moment là que Marek découvrit l'affreuse scène. Devant lui, sous ses yeux ébahit, Rishido se faisait sévèrement fouettait par son père. Le sang coulait parterre des énormes plaies causaient par le fouet et parsemant le dos de Rishido.

Marek tenta de faire quelque chose mais son père le repoussa violemment contre un mur et prit son couteau chauffé au rouge pour marquer Rishido d'une gigantesque brulure. Le jeune homme ne put cacher sa souffrance bien trop grande et poussa un hurlement déchirant.

C'est à ce moment là que Marek, croyant que Rishido était mort, fit sortir son double maléfique. Le visage du jeune garçon changea alors pour prendre une expression beaucoup plus dure tendis que ses cheveux s'étaient hérissaient.

-AhHAHA! Je te remercie d'avoir tué Rishido! Ça fait du bien!

-Marek?! Qu'est ce que cela veut dire?!

Le double maléfique (Marik) jeta un regard aux objets millénaires.

-Désormais cet objet m'appartient, fit il en saisissant la hache millénaire.

-Je ne te permets pas de toucher à l'objet millénaire!

-La ferme!

Son front s'illumina d'un « œil millénaire ».

-Marek, tu...!

D'un geste il fut projeté contre un mur puis immobiliser.

-Marek! Que t'arrive t il?! S'inquiéta Isis ne reconnaissant plus son jeune frère.

-Tu ferais mieux de rester à l'écart! Menaça il en l'immobilisant à son tour. On va commencer par te trancher la gorge, à toi, mon cher père...KruuKruu...

-Ah-Arrête!

-WahHaHaaa!

-Marek ne fait pas cela! hurla sa sœur. Ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas possible...!

Mais s'était trop tard, Marek enleva le bout de la hache qui devint alors un poignard et tua d'un simple geste son père qui poussa un dernier hurlement avant de mourir.

Une fois cela terminé, le jeune meurtrier se dirigea vers Rishido et s'aperçut alors qu'il était encore en vie!

-Quoi?! Tu es encore en vie?! Non! Tu dois mourir!

Il brandit le poignard mais c'est a ce moment la que, Rishido prononçant le nom de « Marek », il redevint normal.

-Qu-Qu'ai-je fait...? Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit avec effroi le corps de son père mutiler. Père! NNOONNN!

~3.000~Avant cette incident:

Marik et son jeune frère discutaient dans leur chambre, à l'abri des oreilles qui pourraient trainer. Cette pièce était entièrement constituer de grosses pierres et de terres battues pour le sol, comme toutes celles de l'endroit où ils vivaient, c'est à dire dans le temple des gardiens du tombeau. Marik allé avoir douze ans, il avait les yeux violets et les cheveux de couleur beiges. Son petit frère avec qui il parlait devait avoir un ou deux ans de moins que lui. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout et pour cause, le plus petit avait des cheveux noirs charbon et des yeux marron.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux?!

-Bien sur que si! Et plus que jamais!

-Marik! Mais tu ne peux...!

-Je refuse de devoir rester terrer ici. Pendant la cérémonie je partirai.

La cérémonie dont ils parlaient était en faite celle qui avait lieu pour chaque génération, soit, le transfère du texte de la mémoire du pharaon. Cella consister plutôt a « graver » ce message dans le dos de l'héritier, soit, pour cette fois là, Marik Ishtar. Malheureusement, celui-ci se refusait à faire cette transmission car pour lui la vie n'était pas de rester sous terre à attendre un pharaon déjà mort, mais d'être à la surface en compagnie d'autres enfants avec qui il apprendrait des choses plus utiles. Vivre une vie comme tous les autres, là était son vrai bonheur, et ce n'était surement pas cette cérémonie, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt!

La nuit, qui était quotidienne dans leur demeure, commencé a ce montré à la surface. Ceci signifié qu'il était l'heure de la cérémonie. Alors le père de la famille demanda à son fils ainé de venir les rejoindre dans la salle principale, là ou se trouver les deux objets millénaires de leur famille, la hache et le torque. Le jeune garçon arriva, il y avait déjà dans la salle ses parents, deux servants et son petit frère. Son père prononça un discourt puis, le moment de graver les écritures arriva...

-Pourquoi devoir graver ça sur moi? Demanda Marik, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Voyons, je te l'ai déjà dit! C'est une chose importante que l'ont doit se transmettre obligatoirement!

Marik recula prudemment jusqu'au meuble ou été entreposer les deux objets. Sans que son père ne le voit, il attrapa la hache et l'ouvrit en deux pour en faire un poignard.

-Quand décideras-tu à venir?! S'impatienta son père.

C'est à ce moment que Marik brandit le poignard tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-JE REFUSE D'ENDURER ÇA!

Ce geste et ces paroles surprit les deux parents qui ne s'entendaient pas a cela, surtout de la part de Marik qui avait toujours été de nature très sage.

-Mais...! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?! Marik!?

-Tout ça, tout ça veut dire que je m'en vais d'ici!

Tendis que le jeune héritier partait en courant vers l'extérieur, le père ordonna aux deux servants de rattraper Marik.

Celui-ci était enfin arrivé à ouvrir les portes et pour la première fois de sa vie il vit la lumière, la vrai lumière, celle du soleil! Et, aveugler par toute cette luminosité et ce sable doré, il continua à courir tant qu'il le pouvait, toujours poursuivit par les deux servants. Après avoir courut pendant plusieurs minutes, le jeune garçon arriva dans un petit village. Lorsqu'il passa prés d'un puits, il en profita pour voler une gourde remplit d'un des villageois qui venait prendre son eau.

-Au voleur! s'écrit le pauvre homme. Il m'a volé mon eau!

Ne voulant pas être rattrapé, Marik ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et courut toujours tout droit après avoir vider la gourde d'eau. Il n'était, a priori, plus poursuivit. Mais les ennuies ne s'arrêta pas là, un bandit vint l'heurter et le poussa dans une des petites ruelles parsemant le village.

-Salut jeune homme!

-Bon...Bonjour...Que me voulez vous?!

Le bandit releva la tête. Il avait une fine toile pour lui couvrir la tête, de ce faite, ont ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il portait un objet qui attira tout de suite l'œil de Marik. L'objet était avec la même marque que le sien, c'était un objet millénaire, l'anneau du millénium. Le bandit, lui, aperçut que le garçon avait dans ses mains un autre objet millénaire, la hache.

-Dit mon mignon, il est beau ton poignard. Héhé.

Il lui arracha des mains.

- Rendez-moi ça!

-Tu t'y crois! HAHAHA! Je crois que tes servants t'appellent!

Et sur ces paroles, le bandit enfonça la lame du poignard dans le corps de Marik qui, sur le coup, n'avait pas réellement comprit. Il tomba lourdement parterre. Sa respiration saccader et son sang se vider petit à petit. Bientôt, il mourut tel un chien, dans cette ruelle dont il se souviendrait toujours.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Marek

Marek avait retrouvé la surface comme il voulait tant, mais cela ne s'était pas passé comme il l'aurait voulut. Ne pouvant que constater que leur père était mort à cause d'une perte de contrôle de lui même. Lui, Rishido et sa sœur furent obligés de partir. Isis avait prit le soin d'enterrer leur paternel puis, après avoir récupérée les objets sacrés et quelques affaires, ils étaient partis en directions des montagnes voisines.

Le plus jeune ne cessa de dire qu'il regrettait son acte, qu'il ne l'avait pas voulut, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Certes, c'était la vérité, mais, le mal était fait.

-Rishido, toi, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est ce pas? Demanda Isis, après qu'ils se soient arrêtés pour dormir un peu (et que son frère dormait).

-...Oui.

-Le tatouage que tu porte, il est fait pour stopper les mauvais esprits, donc tu savais qu'il se passerait cela?

-Sachant que le jeune maitre ne voulait pas de cet héritage, je me suis douté qu'il réveillerait un mauvais esprit.

-Penses tu que Marek a toujours cette esprit en lui?

-Je ne sais pas, mais apparemment, d'après l'esprit, la hache du millénaire est à lui, donc il doit avoir un rapport avec la famille Ishtar.

-Oh! Mais bien sûr! C'est ce que notre mère avait raconté, qu'il y avait un héritier, Marik, il s'était enfuit et il s'est fait tuer par un villageois.

-Peut être est-ce alors son esprit enfermé dans la hache.

-Oui...Mais de toute manière il ne faut rien raconter a Marek, sinon, sinon il risquerait de faire une bêtise.

- Que sommes-nous censé faire?

-Ont vas partir de l'autre côté de la montagne pour vivre dans un village voisin. Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre.

-D'accord, Isis.

POV Marik

« C'est curieux, je suis sûr d'avoir étais tué par cet homme. Il avait un objet millénaire, c'est pas normal. Je croyais qu'ils étaient enfermés dans le tombeau du prêtre Mahad. Hormis ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une chaleur autour de moi...! Ha! Mais je flotte dans le vide! C'est tout sombre, je peux à peine me voir! Et j'ai cette impression que mon sang coule toujours...Ha! Mais il y a de la lumière là-bas! Si j'arrive à l'atteindre...!»

J'ai tendu mon bras au maximum, j'ai même crut que j'allais le déchirer! Finalement j'ai réussit à passer par cette brèche de lumière qui me conduisit dans un univers sans logique. Des murs de partout mais il n'y avait qu'une seule porte. J'avais mainte et mainte fois essayé de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée à clef.

Je n'ai toujours pas comprit pourquoi j'avais atterris là, pourquoi j'avais été ressuscité, mais surtout pourquoi j'étais dans cette espace clos. Toutes ces questions n'ont jamais trouvées solutions, mis à part les suppositions qui ne cessent de s'agrandir. Dans cette endroit j'ai dut « vivre » plusieurs millénaires en attendant la chose qui déclencherait l'ouverture de cette porte. Ni faim, ni sommeil, ni bruit, ni vent, ni rien d'autre. Juste mon âme et ces murs.

Heureusement pour moi, un jour, ce jour si beau où la température si froide s'était réchauffée en une fraction de seconde. Ce jour où Marek est arrivé. Il a ouvert cette porte et s'est écroulé parterre en pleurant qu'il ne voulait pas vivre en tant que gardien. Évidemment j'en avais profité. Il venait de rentré, alors je pouvais sortir.

« Faisons un marché. Je te délivre de ta vie de gardien et en échange tu me laisses prendre possession d'une partie de toi! »

« J'accepte! »

Il était tellement prés à tout qu'il avait accepté sans broncher. Grâce à lui j'avais pu enfin sortir. Alors je pris possession de ce corps si fragile de Marek. Ses habits et cet endroit me rappelait intensément mon ancienne vie et la première chose que je vis fut cette hache du millénaire. L'objet même qui avait causé ma mort. Évidemment je m'en suis emparer immédiatement et lorsque je me suis retourné il y avait cet imbécile qui ressembler a mon ancien père. Et cette gamine, surement le double de mon ancienne sœur. Elle, je ne voulait la tuer, alors je me suis retenu, mais lui, cet homme était comme les précédant. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de le tuer.

« Ont vas commencer par te trancher la tête... »

Ensuite ce fut Rishido que je vis. J'ai tout de suite compris que c'était lui qui m'empêchait de sortir depuis le début, son tatouage en disait long... Alors j'allais le tuer lui aussi! Seulement, chose imprévus, Marek m'en empêcha et me fit à nouveau revenir dans un endroit clos, cette fois en l'intérieur même de son âme.


	3. Chapter 3

~3.000~Avant cette incident:

Marik et son jeune frère discutaient dans leur chambre, à l'abri des oreilles qui pourraient trainer. Cette piece était entièrement constituer de grosses pierres et de terre battu pour le sol, comme toutes celles de l'endroit ou ils vivaient, c'est à dire dans le temple des gardiens du tombeau. Marik aller avoir douze ans, il avait les yeux violet et les cheveux de couleur beiges. Son petit frère avec qui il parlait devait avoir un ou deux ans de moins que lui. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout et pour cause, le plus petit avait des cheveux noir charbon et des yeux marron.

-Tu n'est pas sérieux?!

-Bien sur que si! Et plus que jamais!

-Marik! Mais tu ne peux...!

-Je refuse de devoir rester terrer ici. Pendant la cérémonie je partirai.

La cérémonie dont ils parlaient était en faite celle qui avait lieu pour chaque génération, soit, le transfère du texte de la mémoire du pharaon. Cella consister plutôt a « graver » ce message dans le dos de l'héritié, soit, pour cette fois là, Marik Ishtar. Malheuresement, celui-ci se refusait à faire cette transmission car pour lui la vie n'était pas de rester sous terre a attendre un pharaon déjà mort, mais d'etre à la surface en compagnie d'autres enfants avec qui il apprendrait des choses plus utiles. Vivre une vie comme tous les autres, là était son vrai bonheur, et ce n'était surement pas cette cérémonie, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt!

La nuit, qui était quotidienne dans leur demeure, commencer a ce montrer a la surface. Ceci signifier qu'il était l'heure de la cérémonie. Alors le père de la famille demanda a son fils ainé de venir les rejoindre dans la salle principale, là ou se trouver les deux objets millénaire de leur famille, la hache et le torque. Le jeune garçon arriva, il y avait déjà dans la salle ses parents, deux servants et son petit frère. Son père prononça un discourt puis, le moment de graver les écritures arriva...

-Pourquoi devoir graver ça sur moi? Demanda Marik, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Voyons, je te l'ai déjà dit! C'est une chose importante que l'ont doit se transmettre obligatoirement!

Marik recula prudemment jusqu'au meuble ou été entreposer les deux objets. Sans que son père ne le vois, il attrapa la hache et l'ouvrit en deux pour en faire un poignard.

-Quand decideras-tu à venir?! S'impatienta son pere.

C'est aà ce moment que Marik prendit le poignard tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-JE REFUSE D'ENDURER ÇA!

Ce geste et ces paroles surprit les deux parents qui ne s'entendaient pas a cela, surtout de la part de Marik qui avait toujours été de nature très sage.

-Mais...! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?! Marik!?

-Tout ça, tout ça veut dire que je m'en vais d'ici!

Tendis que le jeune héritié partait en courant vers l'extérieur, le pere ordonna aux deux servants de rattraper Marik.

Celui-ci était enfin arriver a ouvrir les portes et pour la première fois de sa vie il vit la lumière, la vrai lumière, celle du soleil! Et, aveugler par toute cette luminosité et ce sable doré, il continua a courir tant qu'il le pouvait, toujours poursuivit par les deux servants. Après avoir courut pendant plusieurs minutes, le jeune garçon arriva dans un petit village. Lorsqu'il passa prés d'un puits, il en profita pour voler une gourde remplit d'un des villageois qui venait prendre son eau.

-Au voleur! s'écrit le pauvre homme. Il m'a voler mon eau!

Ne voulant pas être rattraper, Marik ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et courut toujours tout droit après avoir vider la gourde d'eau. Il n'était , a priori, plus poursuivit. Mais les ennuies ne s'arrêta pas là, un bandit vint l'heurter et le poussa dans une des petites ruelles parsemant le village.

-Salut jeune homme!

-Bon...Bonjours...Que me voulez vous?!

Le bandit releva la tête. Il avait une fine toile pour lui couvrir la tête, de ce faite, ont ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il portait un objet qui attira tout de suite l'œil de Marik. L'objet était avec la même marque que le sien, c'était un objet millénaire, l'anneau du millénium. Le bandit, lui, aperçut que le garçon avait dans ses mains un autre objet millénaire, la hache.

-Dit mon mignon, il est beau ton poignard. Héhé.

Il lui arracha des mains.

-Rendez moi ça!

-Tu t'y croit! HAHAHA! Je croit que tes servants t'appelle!

Et sur ces paroles, le bandit enfonça la lame du poignard dans le corps de Marik qui, sur le coup, n'avait pas réellement comprit. Il tomba lourdement parterre. Sa respiration saccader et son sang se vider petit à petit. Bientôt, il mourut tel un chien, dans cette ruelle dont il se souviendrait toujours.


End file.
